


Can I Stay Here With You

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: A little bit of Holtz and Abby in the beginning, Bonding over books, F/F, Friendship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Most days, Holtz and Abby are a hoot. She finds their banter hilarious and the collaboration for their work is not only appreciated but they find ways to make the more tedious tasks fun. Today however, Erin would kill for some peace. She just wants to read her book and eat her sandwich. 

Erin goes in search of some peace and quiet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



> A/N: In fulfillment of a prompt on tumblr using the dialogue "I'm not bothering you, am I?" Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title Inspiration from Ray Lamontagne's "Can I Stay"

Most days, Holtz and Abby are a hoot. She finds their banter hilarious and the collaboration for their work is not only appreciated but they find ways to make the more tedious tasks fun. Today however, Erin would kill for some peace. She just wants to read her book and eat her sandwich.

Of course, Holtz has decided that it’s the best time for a dance party and a fireworks display all at once. 

Erin sighs as Holtz blasts Paula Abdul and twirls Abby out of the way of some sort of spinning contraption Erin hasn’t figured out yet. “Could you maybe keep it down?”

Holtz rolls her eyes. “Where’s your sense of adventure?” She moves to turn the music up even louder. 

Erin grabs her sandwich, her book, and a notebook and heads upstairs. Patty’s office will no doubt be quieter.

Erin sees Patty situated on the floor with books open in a circle around her. She reconsiders for a moment. She doesn’t want her need for peace to disturb Patty’s work. Still, there’s not a whole lot of other places she could go.

She knocks gently, loud enough to be heard but not too loud it could startle. She opens the door slightly and Patty looks up from her spot on the floor. She smiles in a way that reminds Erin of warm days at the beach, summer fairs and finally solving a difficult equation. 

Erin offers a polite smile in return. “I’m not bothering you am I?”

Patty shakes her head and gestures for Erin to come in further. “No, no, I’m good, just doin’ some cross reference work.”

Erin sighs in relief. “Thank you, I couldn’t get anything done downstairs.”

Patty quirks an eyebrow. “Do I even want to know what kind of stuff they’re up to?”

Erin takes a hesitant seat on the couch near where Patty sits on the floor. It’s close enough to see what Patty’s up to but not too close. She shakes her head. “Probably not.”

She brings her legs under herself and places her book and notebook next to her. She pulls out a napkin, placing it primly on her lap. She points to Patty’s books and asks, “What are you doing?”

Erin can only see parts of the open pages and since there aren’t any pictures, she can’t exactly figure out the common thread.

Patty gestures toward the books. “My aunt is a minister and I borrowed some of her religion books. I remembered when y’all were discussing the ley lines that I’d read some old references to energy markers that sound kinda similar.”

Erin raises her eyebrows. “Really?”

Patty nods toward Erin’s sandwich. “Yeah, I can show you after you’re done.”

Erin looks down at her lap, having forgotten the sandwich for a minute. “Oh, I can-”

Patty shakes her head and carefully walks around her books to sit on the opposite side of the couch. “No, then you’ll forget and let’s be real, you can’t afford low blood sugar around the other two.” She winks as she settles, “I can’t be the only one with sense around here.”

Erin lets out a nervous laugh. Patty is always so inviting and while it’s nice, it still isn’t something she’s used to. She takes a bite of her sandwich then comments, “You’re probably right.” She leaves the  _as usual_  unsaid.  

Patty points at Erin’s book, “You mind?”

Erin stills suddenly and bits her lower lip. “Promise you won’t make fun of me?”

Patty’s answering smile is gentle and there’s an understanding look in her eyes. “Course not.” She pulls the book up and flips it over to read the back cover. 

When she doesn’t say anything, Erin feels the need to explain. “I just needed something lighter and it’s not a habit or anything. It was like a silly impulse buy. Everyone has those.”

Patty looks up a little confused then shakes her head. “You know it’s a series right? You’re not even in the first book. Lady Elizabeth has another affair before the duke.”

Erin sighs in relief and wonders why she ever doubts Patty. She shakes her head and comments quietly, “I didn’t know.”

Patty hops up and retrieves a book from a shelf hidden behind her desk chair. She hands it to Erin. “Start here and you’ll get the full effect. I’m gonna go grab a drink. You want anything?”

Erin gives her a grateful smile as she takes the book. “No, I’m, I’m o.k.”

Patty nods as she heads to the door then turns right before she leaves. “We all got our guilty pleasures Erin. We oughta start our own little book club.”

Erin nods. “I’d like that.”

Patty smiles. “Make sure Holtzy doesn’t come in here and treat that pile of books like a pile of leaves.”

Erin smiles. “I’ll guard them with my life.”

Patty nods again and heads toward their kitchen. Erin settles deeper into the couch and delights in the peace she finally feels. 


End file.
